Bon jue
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Pasó a mi lado y yo, sin poder apartar la vista de ella apenas logre llegar al banco, no me enteré como iba el juego en todo ese tiempo, estaba yo demasiado ocupada no perdiendo detalle de cada movimiento suyo. Era buena, muy buena. Y guapa, muy guapa.


**Feliz cumpleaños necia cosita adorable. Que cumplas otros cien, y que te pongas cada vez más guapa. Como no sé me da cantar y temo que te quiero demasiado para arriesgarme a que quedes sorda pues haz de cuenta.**

* * *

><p>Hay quienes dicen que la mejor forma de contar una historia es hacerlo desde el principio, pero creo que la cosa no empezó cuando lo hizo, sino que antes, no demasiado. Solo unos meses antes cuando todavía tenía dieciséis años y no sabía que era lo que de verdad quería hacer con mi vida. Es que a esa edad, muchos dirán que las hormonas están algo fuera de control, la rebeldía adolescente y esas ganas de comerse al mundo te dan ánimo para creer que todo lo que desees es posible si tan solo te esfuerzas un poquito. Me encantaría poder decir que es verdad, lamentablemente ese <em>super yo<em> es solo una efímera ilusión. Y si, quizá no me haya sucedido como a todos pero creo que a mi muy particular manera –es que de por si me considero especial- tuve que aceptar que hay cosas, deseos, _personas_ que están más allá de nuestras limitadas posibilidades. Bien, creo que empezare unos meses antes de esos raros diecisiete.

Dieciséis es una edad complicada, más para los padres que para uno mismo. Bueno, ya no eres una niña porque ya casi cumples la mayoría y en el papel la madurez debe estar invadiéndote en ese preciso momento. Por tanto, esas cosas mal hechas de las que antes te zafabas con una sonrisa inocente y una promesa de no hacerlo otra vez se han transformado en problemas de épicas proporciones que siempre, ó casi siempre, van a derivar en una de esas largas conversaciones de cómo te estás haciendo ya un adulto y es momento de tomar responsabilidad. De cómo no puedes ir por la vida abriendo agujeros para tapar otros. De cómo hay que tener una gran meta en la vida y encaminar todos tus esfuerzos hacía ella. En fin, ese tipo de aburridos monólogos maternos dónde no te queda de otra que asentir de cuando en vez y balbucear algo solo para que la ilusión de estar muy atento (y arrepentida) no se rompa. Y en ese difícil año te da el calendario una noticia que no aciertas a categorizar, piensas que dejaran de verte como la niña de sus ojos, de cuidarte como si te tu absoluto bienestar dependiera el mundo y por fin algo de libertad llegará, te haces ilusiones y te emocionas, luego algo en tu mente parece hacer _click _porque significa que te haces más mayor y es inevitable pensar si esas tediosas charlas se pondrán peor. Entonces ya no te emociona tanto, porque igual te faltan 366 días –es que la suerte tampoco está de tu lado y justo a Febrero le da por tener 29 días- después de la fecha para al menos alegar la reluciente edad del trocito de plástico y salir dardo un portazo justo como tu hermana mayor.

En esa etapa de la vida estaba, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era bueno o malo para mí hacerme mayor y encima nos mudábamos a una ciudad más pequeña. No los culpo si creen que era una noticia terrible para mí pero la verdad es que me daba más o menos igual, la que si estaba desconsolada era mi querida hermana. Me reía a sus espaldas por supuesto, no entendía bien porque tanto drama si hasta era mejor para nuestros pulmones. Si, he sido siempre muy partidaria de cuidar mi cuerpo porque es el único que tengo, no quiero ser una de esas personas mayores que no puede ni masticar su propia comida por todas las locuras que hizo en su juventud. En fin, la mudanza estuvo bien, nada desagradable que reportar y hasta ingrese sin problemas en la universidad, dos meses y todo iba bien. Las charlas maternas interminables eran tan esporádicas que perdí práctica y me pillaba de vez en cuando completamente distraída, lo que acareaba un regaño extra.

Mamá decía que era saludable practicar algún deporte, yo pensé que sería mucho más saludable que dejara de meterse conmigo por lo que hice como quería y aplique para un equipo de futbol con tan mala suerte que terminé siendo aceptada. Ella esperaba algún deporte más _femenino_ pero mi estatura no sirven para el baloncesto y la danza no es para mí deporte, además tengo dos piernas derechas y no coordino ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ella. Así que, fuimos a comprar algo de equipamiento, un termo para el agua, toallas de mano y como tres litros de bloqueador solar. Me presente muy puntual a mí primer entrenamiento, el entrenador era algo hosco y mayor, su asistente de algunos treinta me apartó de aquellos que también llegaban para llevarme con un grupo más reducido. Deduje sin demasiado esfuerzo que eran otros nuevos como yo, luego de unas breves indicaciones iniciamos con los ejercicios de calentamiento y esa política mía de querer mi cuerpo se probó efectiva, sobreviví en mucho mejor condición que los demás. Entonces, me llevaron con los _mayores _que me miraron con una gran falta de interés, uno de ellos me lanzo un peto y a jugar.

No estaba nerviosa. Algo ansiosa porque hacía mucho que no tocaba un balón, solía jugar con mi hermano pero desde que se fue de casa apenas y hablamos. Toque mi primer balón, di un par de pasos con él, levanté el rostro y logré un pase exitoso, el juego siguió por unos cuantos minutos. No me iba tan mal, ó eso creo yo, finalmente recibí el balón pero no tuve tiempo ni de pensar que hacer con él cuando sentí un golpe espectacular en la pierna derecha, luego la ausencia de gravedad y acto seguido el suelo a mi espalda. Me levante muy digna al no escuchar ningún silbato, me sacudí el polvo y mire a la chica que con una sonrisa de suficiencia se levantaba también. Pero unos minutos más tarde otra vez me barrieron, luego dos veces más, no me queje y seguí jugando. La primera semana terminé con moretones por todo el cuerpo y mi madre estaba escandalizada, creo que amenazo un par de veces con ir hasta la universidad pero logré convencerla que eran roces _normales_ y que además era su culpa porque este asunto del deporte fue en primer lugar su idea. Llegó el día en que mi equipo jugaría con otra facultad por lo que estaban todas emocionadas y ansiosas, como sabía que no jugaría no había razón para que se me contagiara el ánimo.

Todas tuvimos que hacer el calentamiento reglamentario. Estaba ya el equipo listo, pero el entrenador no paraba de mirar el reloj con la única expresión facial que parecía tener, miraba inquieto en varias direcciones y no habiendo nada mejor que hacer seguía su mirada. No comprendí hasta que ella apareció ya en su uniforme con esa sonrisa despreocupada que detuvo el tiempo para mí, por unos segundos al menos. Pasó a mi lado y yo, sin poder apartar la vista de ella apenas logre llegar al banco, no me enteré como iba el juego en todo ese tiempo, estaba yo demasiado ocupada no perdiendo detalle de cada movimiento. Era buena, muy buena. Y guapa, muy guapa. En fin, faltarían quince minutos para terminar y una barrida fenomenal dejo fuera de juego a una de mis compañeras (decir que me lamenté por ella sería una gran mentira) así que fui a la cancha. Entonces estaba entre molesta por no poder seguir deleitando la vista con ella y nerviosa porque estaba jugando con ella. Mi primer contacto con el balón me dejó en el suelo, pero según el árbitro fue carga lícita incluso si mi magullada humanidad opinaba lo contrario. Me levanté adolorida y asumo que se notaba en mi rostro porque ella se acercó a mí, me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y luego se fue trotando con una sonrisa.

Los últimos quince minutos jugué como si mi vida dependiera de ello, hice todo lo que pude para no volverme a caer y aunque seguía distrayéndome cada tanto con ella al final logre acertar un pase que de alguna manera ella interceptó para anotar. Ganamos, por cinco tantos a dos. Estaba emocionada, la vi acercarse al entrenador, intercambiaron un par de palabras y tomando su mochila desapareció. Me quedé allí, quietecita como una roca mirando el aire hasta que mis compañeras prácticamente me halaron hasta el vestuario. Esa noche dormí poco pensando en ella, nada en específico solo reviviendo una y otra vez todos los recuerdos que a partir de ese momento atesoraría en mi memoria.

Esperaba cada entrenamiento con gran ansiedad pero ella jamás apareció. únicamente asistía a los partidos y rara vez se quedaba más de unos minutos, a veces cuando jugábamos juntas –aún era reemplazante- me daba alguna palmadita ó me felicitaba por lo que había mejorado desde la última vez y era por ello que ponía todo mi empeño en los entrenamientos. Deseaba con toda mi alma ser titular, si bien, observarla desde la banca era un espectáculo que disfrutaba montones la emoción de jugar a su lado era mucho mayor. Cada que pensaba en ella una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, hasta mi promedio de notas incremento y mi madre no podía creer el buen humor con el que andaba.

No me detuve a pensar mucho cuál era su efecto en mí, simplemente lo aceptaba y disfrutaba así como se iba presentando. Cuando el ciclo terminó, sentí una angustia terrible de pensar que no volvería a verla hasta dentro de dos meses y una noche luego de cenar pensé que quizá si caminaba un poco me despejaría lo suficiente para tener una noche de sueño decente. Termine en el campus, resultó que a pesar de estar la mayoría de facultades en vacaciones durante las noches las canchas estaban a disposición de la gente de la ciudad por lo que terminé con una sonrisa boba apoyada en uno de los barandales observando el partido. Minutos después noté que había alguien a mí lado, giré de inmediato solo para quedarme de piedra al verla allí y no supe que hacer hasta que su rostro algo preocupado se acercó demasiado. Allí reaccioné, creo que me disculpe mil veces asegurándole que no era nada solo que realmente no esperaba verla allí y me había asustado un poco. Ella rió, me dijo que solía ir allí en las noches ya que entre las clases y su trabajo no le dejaban demasiado tiempo. Le pregunté si aún no tenía vacaciones y ella respondió de hecho estaba de vacaciones pero que simplemente era un hábito complicado de modificar. Nos quedamos en silencio mirando como jugaban, la escuché reír y asumí que era por algo que me perdía del partido porque estaba ocupada lanzándole miraditas cada tres o cuatro segundos.

Al final preguntó si podía acompañarme a casa ya que era peligroso para alguien de mi edad ir por allí tan tarde, por supuesto que acepte y estaba tan nerviosa que ni logro recordar una sola cosa de las muchas que seguramente hablamos en el trayecto. Pero si ya me sentía en el cielo, el momento en que al despedirse se acercó para besar mi mejilla fue el paraíso. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a la cama pero esa fue la primera noche que soñé con ella.

Como dije, por esos días no gastaba demasiado cerebro en detalles importantes, solo estaba feliz y me aseguraba de disfrutarlo así que de un par de días después fui nuevamente y para mi alegría ella estaba allí, en el mismo lugar de la última vez. Durante esas vacaciones quedamos varias veces y aunque nuestros temas de conversación se centraban siempre en los mimos desgastados tópicos no me aburría en lo absoluto. Solo su voz era suficiente para mantener toda mi atención, supongo que mi estado interno se reflejó exteriormente porque mi madre y hermana no hacían más que preguntar asombradas que me pasaba. Es que era tan impropio de mí andar de tan buen humor que no podía pasar desapercibido y naturalmente, mi hermana dedujo que estaba enamorada. Yo acepté su conclusión sin pensármelo dos veces pero tuve un poco de sentido común al resérvame el nombre de la persona que se había –en sus palabras- robado mi corazón. Faltaría una semana para que terminaré el receso, ella como ya era costumbre me dejaba en casa pero esa noche justo antes de nuestro acostumbrada despedida se detuvo unos segundos, me miró a los ojos con intensidad y aunque temblando un poco acarició con delicadeza mi rostro. Yo pase saliva con dificultad, en tanto intentaba calmar un poco los erráticos latidos de mi corazón, solo un pensamiento ocupaba mi turbada mente. No fue hasta el momento mismo en que sus labios rozaron los míos que tome consciencia de lo mucho que deseaba ese simple pero gloriosos contacto. Al separarnos no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente y ella se alejó casi que dando saltitos de alegría, yo me quedé observándola hasta que ya no pude más y luego entré. Entre el rostro pálido y desencajado de mi hermana junto a mi radiante sonrisa no hubo lugar a duda para lo que ella había visto.

Esa noche dormí poco, en parte porque aún me costaba creer que ese beso realmente había sucedido y también porque ella no dejaba e hacer preguntas para las que no tenía una respuesta concreta. Pero cuando al fin logre conciliar el sueño entrada la madrugada mi último pensamiento fue ella, dormí tan bien que al despertar todo parecía más bello que antes. Hasta la cara aún algo pálida de mi hermana me pareció tener un poco más de color, por unos días ella estuvo algo extraña conmigo, se quedaba mirándome con disimulo y cuando me fijaba en ella espabilaba fingiendo que no lo hacía. Ahora soy consciente que para ella era muy extraño, porque era su hermana pequeña y lo que había visto, más bien, con quién me había visto no era la persona que ella hubiera esperado.

En fin, con el paso de las semanas se acostumbró y aunque no lo acordamos directamente no le dijo nada a nuestra madre, a las dos nos pareció que cuando estuviera lista debía ser yo quien le diera la noticia. Por eso, a pesar de que nuestras salidas se volvieron un hábito al ver con quién llegaba y seguramente la cara de felicidad que tenía no me preguntaba demasiado. Un par de días después de haber regresado a clase mi esperado cumpleaños llegó, no planeábamos nada grande, solo una reunión con ellas y algunas dos o tres personas que yo deseaba invitar. Por supuesto que solo fuimos ella, mi madre, mi hermana y yo. Nos divertimos un montón soplando la vela de broma y luego ella escuchó con mucha paciencia y una enorme sonrisa todas las historias de mis travesuras infantiles, aún recuerdo lo mucho que la cara me escocia pero a la vez me hacía tan feliz que eso estuviera sucediendo que no proteste demasiado. Quizá había tenido cumpleaños más pomposos de niña, pero sin la menor duda ese fue el primer mejor cumpleaños que he tenido y lo recuerdo con gran cariño.

Cuando la reunión terminó mi madre se acercó a mí, me pidió como siempre que le ayudare con la cocina y allí tuvimos una seria conversación. Me dijo que ella parecía una buena chica, era divertida, simpática, que incluso a ella le había caído bien de entrada y que lo más importante parecía ser que ella era la causa de mi alegría. Me quede callada, pensando seriamente si sus palabras significaban lo que parecía, ella me miraba con intensidad hasta que al cabo de una eternidad decidí contarle todo y así lo hice. Ella me escucho fregando los platos, por momentos su rostro reflejaba confusión pero únicamente porque mi historia brincaba de un evento a otro sin orden. Al final, lo único importante es que la quería, que estar a su lado me hacía muy feliz y que no pensaba alejarme de ella aunque me lo pidiera. Mi madre rio, me acaricio la cabeza como cuando era niña y dijo que eso sería lo último que me pediría, que si algún día nuestras vidas se separaren entonces sería porque yo lo así lo decidía.

Sus palabras en ese momento no tuvieron eco alguno.

El tiempo pasó, con esfuerzo logre convertirme en titular del equipo. Jugaba cada partido como si fuera el último y esperaba cada cita como si fuera la primera. Poco a poco fui conociendo detalles de su personalidad, de su pasado y de su presente, de lo que añoraba y con cada cosa que descubría más me enamoraba. Aprendí que le encantaba la pasta, pero odiaba los mariscos, su madre había muerto en un accidente múltiple cuando ella y su hermana tenían apenas cinco años así que no tenía más que un par de borrosos recuerdos de ella. A su padre jamás lo conocieron, sus abuelos que eran ya demasiado mayores no quisieron hacerse con su custodia por lo que ambas fueron llevadas a un hogar de paso y adoptadas por una familia que les quiso como si los lazos que los unieran fueran verdaderamente de sangre. Su hermana la visitaba de cuando en vez, ella iba cada tanto a visitarlos pero como la carrera que le apasionaba no la ofrecían en su cuidad pues la cursaba aquí. Trabajaba en una de las cadenas comerciales más extendidas del país, la paga era decente aunque los horarios exigentes y no tenía más que un par de días completamente libres al mes. Vivía en un departamento rentado por ella misma y el dinero que sus padres adoptivos le enviaban lo utilizaba mayormente para comprar víveres, libros, pagar la calefacción, transporte y otros varios gastos que se presentaban. Había acomodado sus clases en varias facultades de manera que el horario del trabajo le dejare algo de tiempo para estudiar y como no podía asistir a los entrenamientos estuvo a punto de no poder jugar más porque ningún otro equipo aceptaba que solo asistiera a los juegos; ella también se enteró que mi madre trabajaba para una agencia de publicidad local, mi hermana hacía su práctica de enfermería en una clínica privada y papá había fallecido cuando yo era pequeña, yo había sido en cierta forma una niña muy consentida pero en sus propias palabras no se me notaba.

Así transcurrió casi un año.

Justo antes de salir a vacaciones nuevamente un cazatalentos rondaba la universidad, como era apenas natural asistió a algunos de nuestros partidos y era obvio por quién estaba allí. Luego de un par de conversaciones finalmente llegó una noche para contármelo todo: en efecto él estaba interesado en llevarla a una universidad más grande dónde por supuesto estaría becada y jugaría en un equipo semi profesional durante unos meses, si le iba tan bien pasaría al profesional y si no bien podía seguir jugando allí hasta que su nivel subiera ó terminaré la carrera. Por un lado me hizo muy feliz ver que tenía una gran oportunidad como esa pero por el otro que se fuera me rompía el corazón. Ella debió notarlo porque se apresuró a añadir que aún no aceptaba, además que, existía la posibilidad de que le hicieran la misma oferta a una o dos personas más. Me miró con toda intención, yo solo sonreí y le di un beso largo pero delicado. Acordamos que usaría su poco tiempo libre para enseñarme todo lo que sabía, así que la semana siguiente apenas y dormimos unas cuantas horas cada noche pero el siguiente juego fue mi mejor presentación. Ella me contó que mi nombre había salido a relucir y que era una candidata fuerte, no únicamente por lo que había mostrado en el último encuentro sino porque nuestro entrenador había hablado maravillas de mí. La noche en que se decidía si también yo recibiría esa jugosa propuesta, hubo una jugada en que tomé una pésima decisión: Era un balón dividido por el sector derecho, tendría que correr bastante pero estaba segura que podía llegar a tiempo para tocar el balón, lanzarlo hacía el centro del área grande y servir un pase ideal para que ella anotara sin problemas, en mi mente era la jugada perfecta, demostraría que teníamos una gran sincronía en la cancha y eso seguro que nos permitiría ir juntas. Pero infortunadamente para mí, llegué un poco tarde al balón y a pesar de lograr puntear la pelota, de que esta fuera en la dirección que yo quería y que la tribuna se levantara para ovacionarme la jugadora del equipo contrario choco con toda su fuerza mi tobillo. El intenso dolor que intenté ignorar al tratar de levantarme se convirtió en horror cuando al bajar la cabeza pude ver como mi pie colgaba inerte de mi pierna, escuché gritos y no pasaron más que unos segundos hasta que ella llegó a mi lado, yo solo miraba mi pie sin atinar a hacer nada más que dejarme cargar directo a la unidad médica.

Me inyectaron algo para el dolor, el cual sentía pero mis lágrimas eran de pensar que con el pie así no iba a poder ir con ella. La ambulancia llegó y como era natural ella fue conmigo, llamó a mi madre y angustiada acordaron que era mejor si iba directamente al hospital se mantendrían en contacto por si algo ocurría en los diez minutos de trayecto. Lo único que hice fue llorar, ni tiempo tuve de darme cuenta como nos miraban los paramédicos al ella no importarle que hubiera gente allí para acurrucarse a mí y repetirme sin cesar que todo estaría bien, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en lo tonta que había sido. Si tan solo no hubiera arriesgado tanto en esa jugada, quizá, no estaría allí tumbada en una cama de hospital esperando por el resultado de la radiografía sino que seguramente celebraríamos haciendo planes para todo lo que haríamos juntas. Ella no se despegó de mí salvo cuando los médicos se lo ordenaron y tampoco quiso ir a casa, se quedó con mi madre esa noche, las dos vigilando mi estado. Al final, resulto que mi fractura tendría que ser operada puesto que era el mejor procedimiento posible.

Estaba conmocionada. No podía creer que tuviere tan mala suerte. Ya ni siquiera me culpaba a mí, sino que mi frustración se centró en pensar que era tal vez lo que debía suceder. Pero aun así, tres días después de la cirugía cuando ella vino a comunicarme que no iría, que se quedaría aquí conmigo le pregunte si era tonta, me miró algo dolida pero yo seguí hablando sin cambiar mi postura agresiva. Le dije que no necesitaba su lastima, que si se quedaba por mi pie entonces no volvería a hablarle y que si de verdad no deseaba que me sintiera peor de lo que ya lo hacía entonces más le valía tomar el primer bus para ir a cumplir su sueño. Ella insistió que no era así, que me quería demasiado para poder irse dejándome así, que ya tendría otra oportunidad aunque las dos sabíamos que era mentira casi me convenció. Sin embargo, entre mi rabia y mi deseo de que al menos ella pudiera ser feliz la aleje, no importaba cuantas veces fue a visitarme siempre tenía las mismas palabras hasta que un día cansada de mi indiferencia me dijo que ganaba, que se iría pero que estaría pendiente de mí. Que vendría cada que pudiera a ver como seguía, pero yo solo me quede mirando por la ventana, ausente e indiferente aunque el corazón terminare por hacerse trizas con el eco de sus pasos alejándose de mí. Entonces lloré, lloré todo lo que no había llorado en esos días y me resigné a estar sin ella.

Pero cumplió su palabra y cada dos o tres días llamaba, apenas y respondía con monosílabos, procurando poner el mejor tono de aburrimiento en mi vos. Ya me había hecho a la idea, que tarde o temprano encontraría allí otra persona que supliera mi lugar por lo que era mejor para mí olvidarme por completo de ella, terminar por romper esos delicados lazos que aún nos unían. Ella insistía, a veces, pasábamos minutos enteros en silencio, a veces me contaba cómo le parecía el lugar, el equipo, la comida, el clima, cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Y sabía que mi madre le mantenía informada de mi condición clínica por lo que aunque yo no quisiera decir nada ella de alguna forma sabía mejor que yo como iba mi recuperación. Al mes de regresar a casa, con muletas y férula apenas podía dar algunos pasos sin sentirme inútil, siguió firme con su palabra llegando un fin de semana de sorpresa. Me encerré en mi habitación, por mi hermana supe que ella paso la mayor parte del tiempo esperando al otro lado de la puerta que me dignara a hablarle pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada llorando y luchando por resistir la urgencia de lanzarme a sus brazos. No era el momento de ser débil, me había costado mucho llegar a ese punto dónde tan solo el sonido de su voz no me hacía temblar un poquito menos que antes. Ella volvió un par de veces más en esos cinco meses que me tomó volver a caminar normalmente, pero yo fingí que no existía incluso si la tenía en frente. Mis notas se fueron al piso, a duras penas lograba aprobar mis asignaturas, supongo que eran el perfecto reflejo de mi estado de ánimo y lo último que le dije fue que no volviera porque nada tenía que hacer allí. Hizo lo que le pedí aunque de vez en cuando llamaba, ya ni siquiera pedía hablar conmigo, mi madre me miraba de cuando en vez con una mezcla de comprensión y desaprobación. No sé si era esa falsa certeza de que pronto alguien ocuparía mi lugar en su vida ó solo mi rabia lo que me tenía completamente cegada pero el tiempo pasó y no fui capaz de hacer nada para recuperar lo que teníamos. al final, creo que solo me resigne a lo tonta que había sido.

Por eso, mientras mi madre abría la puerta en mi dieciochoavo cumpleaños no me imagine que fuera ella quien apareciera por la puerta, ignorare mi rostro de completa incredulidad y me abrazara con fuerza, como si con ese solo gesto quisiera hacerme saber que a pesar de esfuerzo por mandarla al infierno ella no se iría. Finalmente respondí su abrazo y lloré, pero esta vez de felicidad, cuando convenientemente mi madre y mi hermana desaparecieron me preguntó s aún la quería. No tuve que pensármelo un segundo para asentir entre sollozos e hipos, me beso despacio, con ternura y me dijo que eso era lo único que importaba de verdad. Como regalo de cumpleaños a mi querida madre no le pareció tan escandalosa la idea de dormir juntas y aunque no hubo mucho de eso porque nos pasamos horas de horas hablando de cualquier nimiedad, es que me parecía que si cerraba los ojos ella desaparecería pero no lo hizo y ser ella lo primero que vi la mañana siguiente fue maravilloso. Por eso me costó tanto dejarla regresar, lloré aún más, pero me sentía feliz como nunca en mucho tiempo.

Los meses pasaron, hablábamos todas las noches y pasó sus cortas vacaciones en casa. Aunque esta vez si le toco dormir en el sofá cama. Fue a mi último control médico en el cual según el doctor mi recuperación fue óptima por lo que si quería volver a jugar no debería tener problemas con el tobillo. Pero decidí que mejor usaría ese tiempo para trabajar medio tiempo, así podía ser yo quien fuere de visita. Y lo hice, un par de veces con mi hermana y otra con mi madre, no las culpo por no querer que fuera sola, era obvio lo que pasaría y a los ojos de ellas yo era todavía una niña. Otro año pasó, solo me faltaban dos para terminar y uno en su caso por lo que no parábamos de hacer planes para ese futuro que creíamos asegurado.

Creo que era jueves cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó. Era ella, me pareció extraño porque jamás llamaba durante el día así que me excusé y contesté alegré como era costumbre. La voz al otro lado de la línea era grave, se presentó como un tratante en la sala de urgencias de la clínica local y me pidió que no me asustará, pero yo estaba ya seguramente pálida y solo pregunté con un hilo de voz que ocurría. Al parecer un borracho había estado a punto de atropellar una niña pequeña y ella había intentado salvarla, sus heridas no era muy graves pero tenía la pierna muy mal y me preguntó si podía ir para acompañarla ya que sus padres demorarían algunas horas. Sin pensarlo respondí que iba de inmediato. Fui a casa, empaque algo de ropa el cepillo de dientes y me subí al primer autobús que encontré. En camino llamé a mi madre y le conté lo más calmada que pude lo que había pasado y que iba para allá.

A decir verdad, me sorprendí mucho cuando finalmente llegué y ella estaba muy tranquila jugando con lo que parecía ser puré. Deje caer la maleta y corrí a su lado pero un enfermero me salió al paso y aunque ambas protestamos no me dejaron más que tomarla de la mano. Al parecer al tiempo que me informaban de su estado la había llevado a cirugía por eso tenía ya los tres pares de varillas sobresaliendo de su pierna izquierda. Afortunadamente no tenía hemorragia interna, su cabeza estaba bien y salvo por un mundo de moretones que le aparecerían luego estaba bastante bien. Por supuesto que la regañé, me importaba un comino que hubiera sido un acto heroico, no quería ni pensar que hubiera sido de mí si no hubiera contado con tanta suerte.

Mi madre y sus padres llegaron a la mañana siguiente, fue la primera vez que me vieron pero por lo que dijeron ella no paraba de hablar maravillas de mí por lo que sentían como si me conocieran de toda la vida. Dios, aún recuerdo lo mucho que me escocia el rostro, ella solo se reía procurando no mover la pierna mientras aferraba mi mano.

Su reacción ante la adversidad fue tan diferente a la mía. En lugar de frustrarse y dejar que la ira la consumiera, se mantuvo positiva, alegre, siempre con el mejor rostro. Tuve que regresar a casa, afortunadamente n faltaba mucho para que terminare el ciclo por lo que adelanté tanto trabajo como pude e incluso pedí que mis evaluaciones finales fueran adelantadas, eso no fue posible y tuve que esperar hasta el último día como todos los demás. Finalmente pude estar a su lado nuevamente, aún tenía que estar en la silla un par de meses podía caminar can ayuda y las muletas. Solía bromear con lo mucho que le gustaba ser tan consentida pero ni a su madre ni a mi nos parecía cómico, ella solo se encogía de hombros y decía que no teníamos sentido del humor, pero en serio, no era nada gracioso. Dos semanas antes de tener que regresar mi madre llegó con un montón de papeles, me llevó casi a rastras a un lugar que no quiso decirme y al llegar a esa universidad ese mismo día quedo lista mi transferencia. No podía creer que hubiera hecho eso, pero tal como lo dijo, de todas maneras iba a tener la mente acá, así que si era saludable para todos si me quedaba al menos ese ciclo allí. Me quedaría en el campus, que para fortuna de las dos, no quedaba muy lejos de su departamento y podía darme el lujo de llegar algo tarde a dormir.

Ella mejoraba con cada sesión de fisioterapia, al cabo de cuatro meses no necesito ayuda para caminar a paso algo lento pero seguro. Con sus estudios suspendidos se dedicó de lleno a la terapia, mejoro rápido y con buenos resultados. Le quedaron cicatrices como era natural, pero con humor argumentaba que tendríamos algo que contarle nuestros nietos, yo me reía aunque ni siquiera habíamos tocado siquiera en broma ese tema. Al final, terminé por decidir que terminaría mis estudios allí, pasé vacaciones con ella y como solo éramos las dos el temor de mi madre se volvió realidad, muchas veces.

Un día, ya a mitad del siguiente ciclo, el doctor nos pidió que fuéremos a su consultorio. Una vez allí le felicitó por recuperar más del 90% de la movilidad en su doblemente fracturada pierna, pero luego su expresión se ensombreció y la mala noticia no se hizo esperar. Incluso aunque era posible que pudiera resistir un partido espontáneo de cuando en vez, era imposible que su pierna soportare el rigor del juego a nivel profesional. Pregunté tímidamente si no había nada que pudiera hacerse al respecto. Él respondió que había un par de tratamientos pero eran demasiado costosos y no había seguridad que funcionare, esa noticia no pareció sentarle tan mal. Estuvo triste un par de días pero luego hasta parecía animada dentro de su obvia resignación. Tal como lo habían prometido la beca continuó vigente hasta que terminó sus estudios.

Ya con ella graduada consideramos que faltándome todavía un ciclo podíamos regresar a casa, bueno con mi madre aunque sus padres pujaban porque fuéramos con ellos. Al final ella decidió que podía recuperar el departamentos a buen precio y además obtuvo un aburrido contrato de oficina (como ella le decía) con salario aceptable por lo que volvimos. Pero yo me quede a su lado, ya mi familia se había resignado.

Parecía que estaba bien en genera, a veces se quedaba un poco ausente pero sonreía al cabo de un momento, en verdad pensé que se había resignado y tomado el asunto con la mejor cara. Pasaron un par de años, ella empeoró con el paso de los meses y se fue tornando distante, apagada casi que amargada. No le iba mal en el trabajo pero empezó a llegar tarde, a distanciarse de mí y parecía que sufriera cuando pasábamos tiempo juntas, no me miraba a los ojos y cuando lograba que lo hiciera apenas y podía sostenerla unos segundos. Empecé a considerar seriamente que algo estaba muy mal entre nosotras, pero no tenía la seguridad de atreverme a preguntar directamente que ocurría así que solo me limité a estudiar sus acciones: sus llegadas tarde ocurrían tres veces en semana, siempre cansada y directo a tomar una ducha, ponía alguna que otra excusa de vez en cuando para justificarse pero era demasiado obvio que mentía y fue apenas natural que llegaré a la conclusión que había alguien más. Mi temor de adolescente se hacía realidad y no tenía forma de evitarlo. pero pensé que no se lo pondría sencillo, seguí actuando como siempre según yo, aunque me distancie un poco de ella y busque alguna distracción para mi turbación.

Esta vez si me hice a la idea de que eran los últimos días que pasaríamos juntas, los planes de esas noches de insomnio ya no serían pero me mantuve fuerte, decidida. Hasta considere ser yo quien terminare con esa agonía, pero también estaba enojada con ella y quería que ella llevare el peso, que fuera toda su responsabilidad porque desde mi punto de vista yo o había hecho nada para merecer esa traición. Por eso deje que los eventos siguieran su ritmo aunque claro con mis prevenciones pero para como estaba nuestra relación quizá eran innecesarias, muchas veces me encontré considerando que opciones tenía, quiero decir que era muy joven y obviamente mi vida no se reducía a ella –aunque a mí me siguiera sonando la idea de estar con ella-, tenía un trabajo estable y que además me gustaba un montón así que refugiándome en el me empeciné en dejarle la responsabilidad de terminar lo nuestro.

Una noche, ya eran poco más de las diez y ella no aparecía. Al principio me enojé, una hora después ya con el enojo disipado me preocupé, la llamé un par de veces pero paso directamente al buzón. Entonces algo en mí se inquietó, tomé las llaves, algo para el frío y salí sin rumbo fijo. Se me ocurrieron un par de lugares, pero ni siquiera la había visto desde hace tiempo. Llamé a un par de personas pero nadie sabía de ella, no sé explicar cómo pero en mi mente se instaló la idea de ir hasta el campus de la universidad. Era ridículo en la situación que me encontraba pero de igual manera fui hasta allí, no sabía que encontrar pero ciertamente fue una gran sorpresa cuando la vía, allí sentada en la primera fila de la gradería. La observé durante varios minutos, a su alrededor había unos cuantos balones, bebidas hidratantes y toallas, también un maletín dónde asumí estaba su ropa. Respiré tranquila y caminé hasta sentarme a su lado, permanecimos en silencio hasta que la escuché pedirme perdón. Finamente después de tantos meses de incertidumbre pude respirar tranquila, ella no me engañaba, había estado entrenando por su cuenta todo ese tiempo y como sabía bien que yo me hubiera opuesto a la idea pues decidió ocultármelo, era por ello que no podía verme a los ojos.

Ya era más de media noche, hacía frío por lo que empecé a ordenar un poco en tanto ella se decidía a partir finalmente pero luego la escuche reír, la miré sin comprender que era lo gracioso y recuperado su buen humor habitual me dijo que quizá sería necesario llamar una ambulancia. Señaló su pierna y la movió despacio, pero los músculos se tensaron de inmediato y su mueca de dolor fue evidente. En efecto, terminamos la noche en el hospital con una ruptura de ligamentos que fue operada tres días después. No me alegró tener que verla ir al trabajo con muletas por casi dos meses, ni que luego cojeara por otros tres pero si fui de haberme equivocado con mis conclusiones pero ahora cada vez que miro esas nuevas cicatrices me alegro un poquito. Cuando por fin se recuperó –aunque si se esfuerza demasiado suele pasar un par de días con cojera leve- me prometió que nunca más se le ocurriría volver a forzar la pierna, qué lo había hecho porque aún no estaba del todo lista para aceptar el hecho que no iba a poder seguir jugando más y pensó que el doctor podía equivocarse, creyó que podía obrar un milagro consigo misma probando que con algo de esfuerzo sería capaz de regresar a la cancha. Al final, creo que tenía razón y será una digna historia para nuestros nietos.

Han pasado años de eso. Con mucha alegría reconozco que recuperó su chispa, su alegría, ese brillo en sus ojos me atrapa tanto como cuando me quede prendada de ellos por primera vez. Hace como dos años un grupo le ofreció entrenar un equipo de divisiones menores y aunque ella les dijo que no tenía lo que podía llamarse verdadera formación técnica, ellos le respondieron que el salario era más bien simbólico por lo que con las dos partes contentas empezó a tener un pasatiempo seguro, y lo más importante, es que yo sabía exactamente dónde y con quien estaba ciertos días a determinadas horas. Pero eso lo que me preocupa es que se quede afónica cada fin de semana ó que algún resfrió no la deje gritar lo suficiente.

Ahora lo que me tiene pensativa es como le voy a decir que el tratamiento funcionó, de hecho, demasiado bien y tendremos que pensar otro nombre, con lo que nos costó buscar uno que nos gustara a las dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que lo viste hace rato pero como lo escribí pensando en ti, me parece que es justo presumir una partecita de lo que me motivas a escribir.<strong>

_**Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur, soyez heureuse tu es plus charmante que hier mais peut-être moins que demain. De toute façon tu es vraiment adorable, donc n'est pas possible que je ne t'adore pas !. Et oui je pense aussi que tu es un peu entêté… mais j'adore ça aussi.**_


End file.
